


Intimacy Through Distance

by gatesofeori



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatesofeori/pseuds/gatesofeori
Summary: Izumo and Shiemi are separated on a mission as pro exorcists so they have a video call to pass the time.





	Intimacy Through Distance

**Author's Note:**

> I like to image that when you're a pro-Exorcist, you travel to different places that need the help, which is why Shiemi is in Korea on a mission!

Izumo and Shiemi have been dating for a total of four years. They kept their relationship a secret from their friends until they were comfortable with them knowing. Shiemi never had a problem with it, but Izumo was the one that worried the most… it was just like her. They graduated from the cram school together and both moved into a little apartment together. Izumo went on to be a great Tamer who helped her girlfriend with the Meister, and Shiemi was still training to be a Tamer like her hot-headed girlfriend and was often comfortable with her Doctor Meister.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

“I’m be _fine,_ Moriyama.”

Izumo was laying on the bed, laptop in front of her and her cell phone at her side. Shiemi was on a mission with other exorcists somewhere in Korea and Izumo was stationed somewhere in Inari. Good and bad memories had come up between the two girls from their cram school years, but they both reassured each other. It was only the second time they weren’t stationed with each other on a mission. Yes, it was hard, but Izumo only assumed it was worse for Shiemi.

“Stop worrying so much.” Izumo said, adjusting her laptop screen and then her pillow.

Skype was a wonderful thing. Phone reception was never good when they were out in the middle of nowhere, but at least the hotels and inns had internet. It was Shiemi’s idea to get the program installed on both of their laptops to keep in touch with each other. And when they weren’t video chatting with each other, they were texting.

Izumo watched as her girlfriend fixed her hair in the webcam camera. “How’s the mission going, Moriyama?”

Shiemi smiled, “Good! Well, it’s not bad. The demon we’re looking for is definitely stronger than Nee-chan, but I’ve been a big help to the others!”

“That’s good. I mean, not having the disadvantage; that kind of sucks.” Izumo replied, checking the time on her phone. “I’m the only one who has a sense of direction out of this damned group.” She sighed, irritation clearly making itself known in her voice. “You think they would have made me leader of this mission since I’m _from_ here.”

Shiemi giggled, “We’re still fairly new at being middle class exorcists, remember? We only just got those titles a few weeks ago.”

“Argh, don’t remind me…” Izumo buried her face into the purple pillow she was holding on to. “Sometimes I wonder how some people even managed to get this far with their stupidity.”

Shiemi kicked her legs, “Oh, hold on! Camera froze up.”

Izumo watched as her girlfriend’s camera went off and then came back on after a minute past. “It’s good. I can see you better now.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize how late it was! What are you still doing up?” Shiemi asked, pointing to what Izumo assumed to be a clock in the background. “It’s almost one o’clock!”

Izumo shrugged. “Shouldn’t you be wondering the same thing about yourself? It’s the same time there, isn’t it?” She watched as Shiemi became flustered on the other side of the screen.

“Wh-Wha…!? When did it become so late…! I feel like we just starting talking, Kamiki!” Shiemi said. She let out a fake sob, covering her face. “And I have to be up early in the morning too.”

“Me too. Why don’t you get some sleep, Moriyama.” Izumo said, waving her hand in front of the webcam of her laptop. “What time do you have to be up?”

“Six o’clock!”

“I have to be up at four.”

“Kamiki, please rest!” Shiemi said, a bit too loudly. She covered her mouth and then repeated herself, more quietly. “Please rest! Four o’clock will be here before you know it!”

“Mmh… I guess I am getting a little tired.” Izumo said; and soon enough let out a yawn. “How about I call you at six? I’m be your alarm clock.” she chuckled tiredly.

“Alright! I’ll be waiting for your call!” Shiemi gave a warm smile to the camera and made a heart with her hands. “Good night, Izumo. Sleep well.”

“Good night, Shiemi. You sleep well, too.” Izumo said, returning the heart gesture back before she ended the call.


End file.
